Don't You Weep A Supernatural Sister Fanfiction
by RosesAreRed17
Summary: For a Winchester, Susannah Mary Lynn Thompson was lucky. She experienced being a normal kid for about 12 years, until that tragic night when she barely escaped the clutches of a shapeshifter in her own home. Ever since then she's been on the run. Breaking into houses, stealing from stores, and hitch-hiking from one town to the next. Until one day fate takes a very strange twist..
1. Story Intro

For a Winchester, Susannah Mary Thompson was lucky. She got to experience being a normal girl for about 12 years, until that tragic night when she barely escaped the clutches of a shapeshifter in her own home. Ever since then, she's been on the run. Breaking into houses, stealing from stores, and hitch-hiking from one town to the next. But one fateful day, Susannah manages to land herself in the backseat of a 1967 Chevrolet Impala, unknowingly setting off the chain of events that lead to her life being drastically changed in a way she imagined would never happen..


	2. Chapter 1 Full Mississippi Moons

**Warning: Mild Language**

**"Don't You Weep"**

**Chapter One: Full Mississippi Moons**

**FOR MAXIMUM ENJOYMENT, PLEASE LISTEN TO THE SCENE SONG WHILE READING. Thanks :) 3**  
**Scene song: O Brother Where Art Thou - Track 3 - "You Are My Sunshine"**

** watch?v=et27hTN_msA**

**Somewhere on the Outskirts of Mississippi **  
**Susannah's POV**

_"Don't you weep little baby _  
_Don't you weep little baby _  
_your momma gone away and your daddy's gone to stay _  
_didn't leave nobody but the baby..."_

I softly sang the familiar tune as I walked down the empty road, the hot Mississippi sun unmercifully baring down my skin. I still didn't know where I was going. It had only been about 6 hours since I left the small church I had been staying at for the past few days. Well... not necessarily "left" I suppose, it was more of a 'snatched-up-from-the-sleeve-of-my-shirt-by-the-choir-director-for-trying-to-steal-the donation-money' and 'thrown-out-onto-the-front-steps-landing-flat-on my-ass-and-scraping-my-cheek-on-the-rail', followed by an angry-

"AND DON'T COME BACK NOW, YA HEAR!?" and a unnecessarily slammed screen door.

Talk about rude.

_"Go to sleep you little baby _  
_go to sleep you little baby _  
_everybody's gone in the cotton and the corn _  
_didn't leave nobody but the baby..."_

My feet were beginning to ache; I looked down to discover the soles of my tattered knee-high cowboy boots had detached themselves from the shoe itself and would flap awkwardly if I shook my foot hard enough.  
"Shame." I mutter to myself, these boots had been the first piece of clothing I'd ever stolen, so they held some sort of sentimental value to me. Maybe I could patch them up with some gorilla glue when I got to the next town. If I got to the next town that is. I only had about a third of a water bottle and a piece of cornbread (which tasted like shit for the record, but I'm aint complainin') from the church left in my backpack.

_"You're a sweet little baby _  
_you're a sweet little baby _  
_honey on a rock and the sugar don't stop _  
_gonna bring the bottle to the baby..."_

I was squating behind a tree doin' my business when I heard the growing sound of a roaring engine nearing the road, I peered around the tree and saw a black vintage car traveling my way.  
_"Shit, shit, SHIT!"_ _But this might be my only chance. But what if its a serial killer, or-or it's a couple of pimps?!_ The car was definitely going way over the speed limit, and if I argued with myself any further it would zoom past me, and I'd probably end up bein' buzzard food. I frantically hopped around the tree, waving my arms and shouting like I was bat-shit crazy, before looking down and realizing- I hadn't pulled up my damn shorts.

_Buzzard food doesn't sound too bad now._

I shriek and quickly spin around, yanking them up, fumbling with the zipper and button. The car had already slowed to a stop, the windows were rolled down and the driver and passenger were looking at me with mixed expressions of confusion, disgust, and maybe a little bit of amusement. I gave a crooked embarrassed smile and hurriedly went over to the vehicle, stumbling over my own feet and the broken soles of my boots.

"Uh, hi!" I gave a small chuckle "Sorry about uh..."

"Were you mooning us?!" The man in the passenger seat, with mid-neck length brown hair asks incredulously.

_"I bet he uses special conditioner." I laugh under my breath at my own joke._

"Well then.." The driver says, eyeing me suspiciously.

"Wait- what, NO!" I respond frantically, realizing the question. "Wh-what had happened was I was behind that there tree" I point to the tree behind me, "Takin a piss- I- I mean using the bathroom,"

The driver raises an eyebrow at me. "When I heard y'all comin', and not many people come round this way, so I had to hurry and get yalls attention and you was goin' so fast that I panicked and didn't realize I was um.. 'indecent' " I explain, making air-quotes at indecent "so then-"

"Alright, alright, jeez. Just get in." The driver says, exasperated and annoyed.

I breathe a sigh of relief and open the door. "Thank you soooo, much y'all are life savers."

"Don't mention it."


	3. Chapter 2 Not So Slick

FOR MAXIMUM ENJOYMENT, PLEASE PLAY THE SCENE SONG IN BACKGROUND.

Scene Song: "Ain't No Rest For the Wicked" - Cage The Elephant

Link: watch?v=wBgp5aDH23g

Chapter 2 ~ "Not So Slick"  
Susannah's POV

"You got a name?" The driver asks

"Susannah." I reply, but instantly regret it. _I shouldn't just tell these strangers my real name.._

"Where you headed to, Susannah?"

"Uhh, if you can just drop me off at the nearest town, that'd be great."  
When I see the driver glance up at me questioningly from the rear view mirror, I bite my lip and look out the window.

"How old are you, kid?" He narrows his eyes at me in the reflection.

"Umm...19?" I lie, and it was obvious because it comes out more like a question.  
The man in the passenger seat snorts and I turn to glare at him.

"What?" I straighten up a bit from my formerly hunched position. "I just look young is all." I retort a bit more confidently.

"Sure you do," The man in the passenger seat says sarcastically.  
I let out a small sigh and bring my scarred and scraped knees up to my chest. I glance out the window as the car speeds by a road sign- the first I've seen in a while  
"FOXWORTH 95 MILES"  
It was going to be a long ride.  
I burrow my head into my knees, and try to re was extremely unawareplay a few happy memories in my head, but it seems as if all my pleasant retrospects had been overshadowed by the one thing I wish I could forget.

SCENE SONG: The Raconteurs "You Don't Understand Me"

Link: watch?v=hHdvmblt948

"HEY!" A gruff voice yells in my ear all of a sudden. I awake with a sudden jolt and my arm swings out and backhands the shorthaired man across the cheek. I draw in a sharp breath, drenched with embarrasment and a hint of fear. He turns his head slowly glares at me at as if I just ripped up his winning lotterly ticket.

"I- I- I am so sorry.." I stammer, as I feel beads of sweat forming on my forehead. "I- It's a reflex an' I"

"Can it, Hillbilly." He huffs, "Out of the car."

I look out the window to see we're in a nearly empty parking lot of a cheap motel. Darkness has already fallen, the only sources of light being the gas station next door, a few dim street lamps and the flickering "_Motel 66_" sign which, not to my surprise was missing the letters T and L_"Oh.. Shit.. I've seen this in a movie before, this is the part where they beat me to a feathery pulp and stuff my body in the trunk."_ I gulp and slowly crawl out the car. The man who was in the passenger seat is leaning up against the car, his eyes searching over a newspaper. When he notices me he folds it over .and tucks it under his arm.

"Well, looks like this is the end of the road, Kiddo." He says, giving me a hopeful yet worrisome smile. "You be careful out there."

"Thanks, umm.." I had ridden 95 miles with these guys and I didn't even know who they were.

"Sam." He nods his head.

"Dean." The driver adds

"Sam and Dean." I flash my crooked smile. "Well, it was a pleasure meetin' you, and thanks again for the ride."

"No problem." Dean replies.

"I think that's the least hostile thing you've said to me yet." I say teasingly.

Sam smiles some and Dean actually chuckles a bit.

I turned on my heel and began walking towards the road again, my smile drifting from my face with each step. As I sit down on the edge of the dusty sidewalk and stick out my thumb, I give an exasperated sigh. It was really late, but I was running low on cash and didnt have enough for a room at the motel, so i figured i'd just keep moving. I would've found a church or something to hole up in for the night, but this something about this town just gave me the willies.

"Susannah?"

I look up to see Sam- who seemed even more gigantic from down here, looking down at me with his eyebrows furrowed.

"Yeah?"

He didn't say anything for a second, "Are you about to hitchhike at night?"

"Yeah..." I mentally groan, knowing what was coming next.

"You do realize that's_ extremely-"_

"Dangerous, I know." I cut him off, it wasn't the first time somebody had given me this lecture, every now and them I'd come across someone who actually gave half a shit about me. Although it wasn't as often as I'd meet the total assholes, or the neighborhood pervert. I just shrugged my shoulders.

"So... why are you doing it then?" He asks with genuine concern.

"I.. I have to keep moving..." I reply softly.  
Dean suddenly appears beside him.  
"Why?" He asks "you running from someone?"

_Yes._  
"No," I lie. "I just.. Don't like staying in one place for too long."

"Uh, we haven't even been here for 30 minutes, ya know?" Sam says matter-of-factly

I suck my teeth and give a slightly annoyed sigh. "If I get a room for the night will ya'll stop with the 20 questions?"

"Deal." Agrees Dean.

"You need money or-"

"No I have enough." I interrupt Sam. I had no problem stealing whatever I needed, but I was NOT about to become some charity case. I stand up to dust off my legs, and the three of us walk towards the motel check in center. I had some strange feeling I couldn't really put my finger on as I walked with the brothers. Somehow being with them vaguely reminded me of being with my Momma and my brother, William. I bit my lip and sighed at the the memories.  
_Just don't think about it._

SCENE SONG: "Flourescent Adolescent" - Arctic Monkeys

Link: watch?v=dD_ykv1wbh0

Deans POV  
For some weird reason, I felt kinda responsible for this Susannah girl, didn't really know why, she just seemed.. Familiar. Eh, It's probably nothin', just my hunter senses kicking in.

"Actually I'll be right back, I'm gonna go use the uh little girls room, heh heh..." Susannah fake laughs nervously then awkwardly runs in the direction of the gas station.

Sam shakes his head "That's one strange kid.."

I scoff "Tell me about it."  
As we enter the check-in, a stout, balding man behind the desk peeks over a "Busty Asian Beauties" magazine and sighs at our presence.

"One king?" He asks, not diverging his eyes from the porn.

"Two queens." Sam rolls his eyes. The manager slaps the key on the desk and slides it towards Sam.  
"Thanks."

The manager grunts something inaudible in return, and sinks back into his magazine.

***In the motel room***  
"I'm gonna go grab some stuff from that gas station, kay Sam?"

"Mhm." Sam mutters from the computer with a determined look on his face.  
_Such a geek.._

I'm not even halfway across the motel parking lot when I realize the weird, repetetive sound of.. _banging?_ It's like some ass-hat's trying to hammer a nail into a brick wall. I turn around and look up at the second floor of the motel to see none other than America's Kookiest Hitchhiker, prying at one of the doors with a crowbar.

_"You've gotta be kidding me."_ I shake my head as I turn to go and climb the ironwrought stairs to the second floor.

"You know, all your gonna do is wind up breaking that crowbar."

Susannah gasps and spins around, swiftly tucking the crowbar behind her back.

"Wh-what're ya talkin' bout? I wasn't doin' nothin'!" She chuckles nervously and smiles just a little too much.

"Save it." I say simply. "I already know what you were doing."

"I dunno what you's talkin' bout, Mr."

I take a step forward and she backs up into the wall. Her smile becomes wider and her eyes scream. I search her face intently for a moment.

"You know," I cross my arms. "There's something _really_ suspicious about you."

"AlrightI'mSorryIwastryin'tobreakintoamotelroompleasedontmurdermei'llneverdoitagainiswearjustletmelive-" She drops the crowbar to the floor with a clank and recoils with her fists to her mouth.

"Calm down, I'm not gonna murder you jeez," I take a step back and put my hands out. "Why does everybody always think I'm some sort of serial killer..."

"Well to be honest, you do look the type." Susannah says, relaxing a bit.

"Yeah so I've heard. Come on." I motion for her to follow me as we walk back down the stairs.

"You know, just for the record, I usually don't trust strangers this much but-WHOA"

I look over my shoulder just in time to see Susannah slip and barely catch herself on the railing of the stairs

"Wow," I smirk."So not only are you shitty burglar, but your also a D-list acrobat. Nice." I say smugly. Susannah sends me a dirty look before regaining her balance and following on the rest of the way back to Sam and I's room.

* * * * *

Scene Song: "Slip Out the Back" - Fort Minor

Susannah's POV

I'm sitting down at the table in Sam and Dean's room as they talk in low tones near the door. The only thing I can make out is from Sam:

_"Yeah, I get what you mean."_

Then dean says something about 'calling cats' or 'calling ass', I couldn't really tell, but I was starting to get just a little bit nervous. Next chance I got- I was getting away from these weirdos.  
Finally they stopped whispering.

"Yeah, well I still need to get some stuff from the gas station so uh, be right back."

Sam closes the door behind Dean and turns to me with a weary smile.

"You, uh want some water?"

I want to say no, but I know I'm probably seriously dehydrated, and if I was going to make a run for it when Sam let his gaurd down, I'd need my strength.

"Yeah, please."

He reaches into his duffel bag and handed me a flask.

"Umm..." I look down at the flask suspiciously, then back at Sam. "That's water?"

"Yeah," He says a little too nonchalontly.

I narrow my eyes at him, "Are you sure?"

Sam chuckles and takes a swig from the flask. "Yes, I'm sure." He sets it down on the table. "Listen I'm gonna go take a shower, yell if you need something, and don't open the door unless it's Dean."

I nod and watch as Sam grabs a bundle of clothes from his duffel bag and walks into the bathroom. I wait until I hear the door click shut and lock until I make any moves. I bolt up from my chair and speedwalk towards the door, when something catches my eyes.. Sam's duffel bag is on the bed, the zipper halfway open.

_I shouldn't... _

But I do.

Even if I had everything I needed, I wouldn't have been able to stop myself, I've always had that little problem. William once told me it was called uh, kleptomania. For some reason, stealing things just gave me a rush, a sense of comfort.. It was one of the few things I was good at. I tip-toed over to his bag peeked inside, right under a flannel plaid shirt was a clip of money, from which I pocketed a few bills and at the bottom- I gasp. A gun. I quickly stuff it into the front pocket of my backpack. I hear the water from the shower turn off, and know it's now or possibly never. Just as I turn around to head towards the door, I find myself face to face (literally he's about 2 inches from me) with a blue eyed, dark haired man in a trench coat. I let a gasp and have to smack a hand over my mouth to keep from yelling for Sam. I stumble back a little and fall over the corner of the bed and end up flat on my ass. All the while the man is just staring at me like I have 3 heads and tilting his head.  
I gulp and squeak out,

"Wh-who are you?" in a shaky voice. At this point, I'd probably be pissing myself if I had any water in me. The man doesn't respond but continues on staring at me and then takes two big steps towards me where I'm cornered in between the two beds. When he reaches his arm out- I just lose it.

"Sam, SAM?!" I scream and slap the man's arm away. Sam comes running out of the bathroom dressed in pajama pants and a white tee shirt, and a pistol in his hands. "WHA- oh." He lowers his weapon, and breathes a sigh of relief. "Hey, Cas."

"Sam." The man says with a deep raspy voice, Then turns his attention back to me.

At first I'm speechless. "Y-you know this guy?"

"Yeah, he's a friend of Dean and mine."

The only thing I can manage to say is "Oh." I stand up, my legs still a little shaky from the sudden adrenaline rush.

Sam's eyes narrow and divert their attention to my back.  
"Is that my gun?" He raises an eyebrow.

_Shit._

"No, " I shake my head nervously, knowing I looked guilty as all get out. I may have been good at stealing, but the because it was so rare I would get caught, I was terrible at covering up.

Sam raises an eyebrow "It sure looks like it."

"Well," I blink several times fast, swallow and fidget with my fingers. "It's not," I shake my head awkwardly.

Before I can even think twice, the "Cas" guy is behind me, then at Sam's side, the gun in his hand.  
My throat goes completely dry,

"H-how the hell'd you do that?"

Once again he doesn't respond but Sam looks under the handle of the gun and scoffs

"So you engrave a pentagram under all your weapons too?"

Dread wipes over my face. I had been caught red handed but my pride  
refused to allow me to give in.

"Uhh... Yes?"

"Oh come on, this is ridiculous!" Sam throws up his hands. "You know, I really thought that after all we've done for you so far, you'd show us some gratitude, not try to cheat us out!"

I didn't really know what to say. I felt like I was 6 years old.  
When Sam realizes I wasn't going to say anything to that, he adds

"Why'd you do it?"

I bite my lip. Honestly I did it for two reasons. My kleptomania, and well, protection.. I was being followed. And I was scared.

But he didn't need to know any of that.  
Instead I just shrug my shoulders and look at my feet.  
Sam sighs. "Empty your bookbag."

"I didn't take anything else, I swear."

"And I'm supposed to believe that?" Sam says incredulously. "For all I know everything you've said since the minute you got in our car could be a lie." He takes a few steps toward me and holds out his hand.  
I back up towards the door.

"No."

"Susannah-"

"I don't have to tell you _anything_..." I say with a shaky voice. I think I'm close enough to the door to make a run for it. I swiftly turn around and unlock the door, flinging it open but just my luck, right on the other side is Dean.

"...Uh, Did I miss something?" He says.

Without even thinking I shove him and try to take off running,

"Grab her, Dean!"

Before I can even get into the parking lot, Dean's hand is clamped around my wrist, and I'm thrown over his shoulder.

"Get your fucking hands off of me!" I attempt to kick him but he has my legs locked under his forearm so I repeatedly pound my fists down onto his back; he barely even feels it. "I swear to god if you don't put me down-"

He drops me onto one of the motel beds, "Happy?" I glare at him with one of the meanest looks I can pull.

"Will somebody tell me what the hell is going on?" Dean says as he shuts and locks the door

"He tried to look through my bag!"

"Well I wouldn't have to if you didn't try to STEAL MY GUN."

"I SAID I AIN'T TAKE NOTHING ELSE."

"Oh yeah, because you're just Little Miss Honesty."

"Well you know what, I have my reasons and it's none of your goddamn business-"

"Alright, ENOUGH." Dean finally shouts. "I swear to god, the next person who says anything is gonna get a busted lip." Dean says.

Sam lets out an angry sigh and pinches the bridge of his nose. I suck my teeth and cross my arms.

Cas, who I nearly forgot was here, looks to Dean, then to Sam, then to me, and just shakes his head, looking somewhat dumbfounded.

"What?" Dean snaps at him.

"I... didn't know you two had a sister."

OH WHOA, BOMB DROP.  
Lol I promise the next chapter will be out soon! Please please PLEASEE REVIEW, RATE, FOLLOW, I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER.

Also check out my tumblr(s) 3  
Personal: sarcasmkilledtheunicorn  
Fan: sarcasmkilledthewinchesters


	4. Chapter 3 Daddy Issues FIXED

**The stupid text kept bunching up fml.**

**t****his would've been out sooner but I caught a really nasty cold this weekend D:**

**FOR MAXIMUM ENJOYMENT, PLEASE PLAY THE SCENE SONG IN BACKGROUND**

**WARNING, PROFANITY**

I'll add the scene songs later, Comment if you even use them actually :P

Chapter 3: Daddy Issues

**Susannah's POV**

"I..didn't know you had a sister."Cas says.

"Wait a second, What?" Dean responds taken aback.

"That is NOT our sister." Sam points finger and shakes his head.

"You shouldn't point it's rude." I say to him snidely. I turn to Cas, "Sorry to rain on your parade, but uh no... They ain't my kin."_ Thank God..._

"You all share John Winchester's DNA." Cas says. "He had no brothers or sisters, so there is no other explanation."

"And just how the hell do you know that-"

"I'm an angel of The Lord."

"Bullshit-"

"Shut up," Dean cuts me off "Why are we just finding this out, Cas? I mean first Adam now...her?"

"Who the fuck is Adam-"

"Shut up!" Dean and Sam both say in unison.

I huff and glare at both of them.

"Wait a minute, Cas, if you knew our dad didn't have any siblings, how come you didn't know if we had any other siblings." Sam questions.

"Well technically I did, but Susannah was supposed to have been killed three years ago. I don't understand how she's here now."

All the color drains from my face.

"I was supposed to have died that night..." I was deep into thought when Dean suddenly pulls out a gun from behind him and points it dead at me.

My eyes widen and I back up frantically onto the head of the bed.

"No, P-please, please don't, wh-what are you doing?" I feel my voice start to break, and a lump begins to form in my throat.

"If you died 3 years ago how the hell are you here now, huh? What are you? Ghoul? Demon?" Dean says in a brute voice.

"What?! I-I don't know what your talking about!" I feel the hot tears begin to stream down my face. "I'm only fifteen, p-please don't kill me, I don't know anything I swear!" I say between sobs. I know I probably sound and look pathetic but I don't care, I don't want to die. Not now, not like this.

**Deans POV**

I lower my weapon. Even if she is a monster I don't know if I'd have the heart to kill her. I look to Sam and he just shrugs with a shocked expression.

"Susannah is not a supernatural being of any type. I would have sensed it." Cas looks to me with a face that would be considered expressionless to most, but I can tell it says "Nice going, Dean."

"Oh, what you couldn't have told me that before I traumatized the girl?" I gesture to Susannah who has her head in her knees, sobbing uncontrollably.

Castiel gives me a slightly annoyed glare, and walks over to Susannah. He gently taps her forehead and she immediately passes out, half of her body drooping over the side of the bed.

"Shes been hidden from angels, I don't understand why, though. I figured she was quite insignificant."

"Well apparently not, because somebody wanted her alive-"

"DEAN." Cas snaps, a frustrated look in his eyes. "The matter of Susannah can be discussed later. I need to know whether or not you have come to your senses about agreeing to be Michael's Vessel."

"Damn it, Cas, I already explained this to you once. Somebody has to stop Lucifer, I'm the only one for the job and if you expect me to just sit back while he releases armageddon, you've got another thing comin'."

Cas just looks at me with tired exasperation, and slightly narrows his eyes. "I'm sorry to hear that." He raises two fingers to my forehead, and before I can even react everything goes black.

**Susannah's POV**

I slowly blink open my eyes to be greeted by the familliar leather of the couch in the minister's office.

_"Well that was a fucked up dream." _I think as I trace circles into the fabric with my fingers. _"Wait a minute... this couch was red last night now it's-"_

"Yeah, no, this is good. Really. You know, eight months of turned pages and screwed pooches but tonight, tonight's when the magic happens._" _A disturbingly familiar voice says.

_"Oh shit."_ I jolt up frantically and flip over, drastically miscalculating it and slipping off the couch onto the hard wood floor.

"Owww..." I groan in pain.

"Uhh... You okay?" Sam says above me.

"Ughh, yeah..." Out of the corner of my eye I spot an empty beer bottle. "Yeah...I'm FINE!" In one swift motion I grab the bottle and hit Sam hard in the family jewels with it.

He grunts and doubles over, nearly falling on me and muttering out string of dirty words.

I scramble to my feet and dash towards the kitchen, snatching up my little blue backpack conviently sitting in my path.

Quickly I scan the kitchen for a backdoor, sliding on my feet 'Breakfast Club' style and nearly falling down again. Finally I spot it at the far end of the house through another arch. Adrenaline is searing through my veins, as I rush towards it.

I grip my sweaty palms around the dull brass knob and yank hard - of course it's fucking locked.

"AAGH!" I let out a frustrated a shriek and repeatedly slam my shoulder into the door in an attempt to break it down.

"Would you cut it out?" Dean's voice says from behind me.

This only causes me to bang on the door faster and harder. I can feel all the adrenaline quickly converting into pure terror.

"CALM DOWN, KID." Dean shouts sternly and spins me around to face him.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" I shriek and shake out of his grip. I'm panting now, close to hyperventilating.

Dean takes a small step back "Look, I understand that you're confused but I'm gonna need you to calm down before-"

"C-C-Calm down?" I sputter incredulously. "CALM DOWN? I'VE JUST BEEN FUCKING KIDNAPPED YOU EXPECT ME TO BE CALM?" I grab my head and clutch the roots of my hair.

"We just wanna talk to you is all." He says cautiously as if I'll literally explode at any second.

"Oh- REALLY? Is that why you pulled a gun on me at the motel? Is- is that why you had your freak alien friend knock me out and drag me here just so you could FUCKIN' TALK TO ME? HUH? HUH?!" I scream at him. No no no no, this can't be happening to me. He doesn't even get a chance to respond because I just burst into tears, not even caring anymore, I just wail like a baby.

"Oh god no, please don't turn on the waterworks, not again."

I don't try to hold back at all, dignity is the last thing on my mind right now.

"Y-y-you guys are gon' kill me!" I manage to choke out, "And -and then you're gonna bury me in the backyaaard!" The last few words get caught in a long wail.

"No, Susannah - were not burying you in the backyard-"

"BUT YOU'RE STILL GONNA KILL ME?"

"No!" Dean gives and exasperated sigh and pinches the bridge of his nose. "Would you please just come back into the living room so we can talk about this?"

I hug my arms and shake my head, still petrified.

"Okay, we can do this the easy way or the hard way-"

"What's that supposed to mean?!" I exclaim horrified and back up into the door.

"Nothing, just - ugh. Come on."

Hesitantly, I follow Dean back into the living room. I had been in such a panicked hurry earlier so I didn't really get a good look at my surroundings Sam is curled on the couch holding an ice pack to his crotch. A man with a scruffy gray beard and a baseball cap sits behind a desk stacked with a ton of books and papers. In front of the desk is the freaky teleporting guy from the motel, who once again, is staring me down with an unreadable expression.

"Hi Darlin," The man behind the desk says to me.

_Southern accent. Well thats comforting... kinda._

"Hi," I reply quietly and begin to gnaw on the inside of my lip- a nervous habit i've had since I was a baby.

The room goes awkwardly silent aside from Sam groaning every now and then.

Finally, I speak up in a raspy voice. "Can I go home?"

"No." Dean replies, he's obviously trying to refrain from taping my mouth shut and just shoving me in a corner.

"Why not?"

Freaky trenchcoat man tilts his head and narrows his eyes at me, "Your house burned down 3 years ago?"

"Shut up!" I snap at him. I look to the man in the baseball cap. "Why can't I leave?"

"Because it's not safe." Dean answers instead.

"Ain't ask you." I mutter under my breath.

"What was that?" He raises an eyebrow

I narrow my eyes at him. "How isnt it safe?"

Dean sighes and looks to the man behind the desk then to trenchcoat man.

"Well?" I'm still waiting for a good answer.

Trenchcoat man turns to me, "You might be a possible vessel."

"A what?" _What in_ the_ hell is this fella talkin' bout..._

"Cas.." Dean warns.

"A vessel- for Michael," Cas pauses. "Or Lucifer."

"Wait- as in the devil? Okay, hold on a second, what the HELL is going on,"

"The apocalypse," Cas nods.

"CAS."

"What, Dean?"

"You weren't supposed to tell-" Dean stops mid-sentence and pinches the bridge of his nose.

I'm literally speechless, my mouth is halfway open and I'm just looking from person to person in the room.

"Y'all crazy."

"No, Susannah it's -"

"Y'all are either crazy, or some sorta devil worshippers, HELL you're probably both, but I don't deal with NEITHER."

"Listen, it's hard to explain and we don't expect you to understand but-" Dean starts.

"The power of Christ compels you!" I snatch off my cross necklace and shake it in his face. He clenches his jaw and exhales frustratedly through his nose.

Meanwhile, the man behind the desk starts chuckling."I like her!" He says.

Dean glares at him before turning back to me.

"You were supposed to burst into flames..." I mutter, rather dismayed.

"Yeah, it doesn't work that way." He replies and pushes my arm out of his face.

"...Oh." I pause awkwardly. "Still- you can't keep me here. I has rights."

"_Have._" Sam pipes up from the couch.

"What?" Dean and I at the same time.

"It's 'I have rights' not 'I has rights' " He says matter-of-factly.

I can't even respond to that, I just stare at him with the best 'I don't give a flying fuck' expression I can pull.

Dean rolls his eyes and turns his attention back to me "Where're you gonna go? I mean, we're probably your only living relatives-"4

"Whoa whoa whoa, hold up now." My heart skips a beat. "What're you talkin' bout?"

"Sam and I, we're your brothers."

I narrow my eyes at him and shake my head. "No, you're not...I - my momma never... just - no."

"No hun, Your Daddy- John Winchester." The man in the baseball cap says.

It takes me a minute to process all of this. "Oh...Figures." I scoff. "My momma always said my Daddy wasn't shit."

"HEY."

"Watch it, hillbilly." Sam and Dean retort defensively.

"Sorry." I say - though it's obvious I don't mean it.

Freaky-alien boy suddenly winces and grabs his head.

"Cas, you okay?" Sam asks.

"No." He replies gruffly

"Whats wrong?"

"Somethings happening."

"Where?" Dean starts to ask him, but Cas vanishes with a gust of air.

"What the-" I look around the room "How the hell-" I begin, but decide its probably too complicated, and I most likely dont even want to know. I sigh. "This is too much."

"You want a drink?" Dean offers "Theres some whiskey in the-"

"She's 15, Dean." the man behind the desk cuts him off.

"I was kidding."

I chuckle, "Well actually, I'm starving." It was true. I hadnt eaten since I'd left the church at about eleven AM yesterday morning. I was already scrawny as all get out, and I couldnt afford to end up fainting of malnourishment. I gallop back into kitchen, "What ya'll got to eat in here?" I say while opening the small green fridge.

"Well she warms up fast." One of the brothers says.

"Make yourself at home, darlin'."

I grin and pull out some a loaf of bread and some ham to fix myself up a sandwich.

"Nah, I never really knew my Daddy too well." I say to the man who told me I can refer to him as 'Uncle Bobby' before popping the last bit of my sandwich into my mouth."I think I met him once? Or twice I dunno. Yeah it was twice. He came 'round one Christmas and my momma threatened to smack the devil outta him." I giggle at the memory. "Where's he at nowadays?" I take a sip from my water.

"Well actually, He passed away a couple years ago." Uncle Bobby replies with a touch of pity in his voice.

"...Oh." I bite my lip and stare at the ground for a minute, fiddling my thumbs over the condensation on my water glass. My thoughts are interrupted by the sudden odd sound of a whoosh and flapping wings. I glance up to see Cas is back and is carrying some fella covered in dirt; I nearly choke on my water.

"Help." He says to no one in particular.

"Boys!" Bobby calls urgently

Cas looks up at me with the death glare.

"Uhh... Should I move or.."

He narrows his eyes at me.

"Okayyy I'll take that as a yes." I awkwardly scoot off the couch move out of his path. Cas lays the man down on the couch.

"Who is it?" Uncle Bobby asks as he hurriedly wheels himself over to the couch. Sam and Dean rush into the living room and their faces immediately are stricken with dread and confusion.

Sam gulps, "That's our brother."

**ew. ew ew. this chapter sucked ass, it was mainly a filler, and I'm sorry for making you guys wait so long for this poo D: It would've been out last weekend but noo, I caught a case of ** **overnight flu** ~_~ **The story REALLY picks up in the next chapters, so GIT READY!**

**Please Comment & Vote!**


End file.
